


Syrup goes a long way

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [345]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M, tiny!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is tiny therefore there is an abundance of syrup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

> Being as tall as a cigarette pack actually wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Actually, it was pretty nice. Everything was supersized - like, REALLY SUPERSIZED - and he didn’t have to walk from the kitchen to the living room - he could just ride in Phil’s pocket.

The only real problem was that he couldn’t cuddle with Phil, which was a shame, really, but otherwise, it was fine.

“I think I like being small.” Clint said during breakfast one day.

Phil hummed in response and placed a regular sized pancake in Clint’s plate. “You do, do you?”

Clint cocked the syrup gun Tony had made for him (It pumped syrup from the bottle so that Clint wouldn’t have a hard time with it.) before dousing his pancake in syrup, laughing maniacally as he did. “I mean, if you weren’t looking right now, I’d be sliding down this pancake in a heartbeat.”

Phil placed a thimble filled with coffee next to Clint’s plate and smiled. “I would too, if I were you.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Clint snorted before scarfing down on the pancake with his bare hands. “You wouldn’t want to ruin your suit.”

Phil looked down at himself, and gave Clint a shrug. “Well, this is a custom Armani. I don’t think that would go well with sticky syrup. If I was wearing casual clothes though, I wouldn’t second guess myself.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I slid down this pancake now?” 

“Not at all.” Clint grinned at him and climbed the plate but before he could jump, “But if you’re riding my pocket, then you’re going to have to change into something else.” 

Clint gave him an unimpressed look. “Oh yeah, sure. Let me just go to the Tiny Men boutique and see what they have for me, shall we?”

“Well, Pepper did just drop off that box of old doll clothes, if you’re so insistent on jumping the pancake…”

Clint rolled his eyes and turned back to the pancake before he turned back to Phil with shining eyes. “What if I was naked?”

“You want to slide down the pancake naked?” Phil uttered the words he never thought would be in the same sentence ever. Yep. His life has gone there.

“Yeah. Why not? I mean, I could slide down the pancake without getting syrup on my clothes, win-win, right?” 

“Except for the pancake who’s going to feel dirty after you practically violated it with your naked body.” Phil pointed out.

“Oh relax. I’m going to finish the pancake, I just want to try sliding down it once.” 

Phil rolled his eyes at the man and nodded. “Fine. Go for it.”

Clint couldn’t take his clothes fast enough - he almost tripped trying to get his underwear off - to get to the pancake. “Wait. I need butter.”

“What for?”

“Duh, Phil. It’s sticky syrup.”

Phil snorted. “Of course. How silly of me.” Phil sliced off a knob of butter and placed it in the pancake in front of Clint. Clint was all too happy to jump on to the butter to slide off.

So, yes, being that small was inconvenient, but the giant food more than makes up for it. Besides, Tony’s probably ready with a ray of some kind to turn him back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/138348861946/more-being-as-tall-as-a-cigarette-pack)


End file.
